FNAF Starter
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Springtrap was known to be aggressive during the night. He'd run down the halls and tear apart everything within his sight. When the original gang winds up at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, they plan to shut the animatronic once and for all. Little do they know that Springtrap has plans of his own. (A FNAF fic.)


_"Ow! Can you get your elbow out from my face?"_

_"Can you get your face out from my elbow?"_

_"Ouch! Guys! You're jabbing me in the back!"_

_"To be quite honest, Chica, you've been doing the same to me for the past hour."_

_"Will all of ye' just shut up!?"_

Several hushes were heard as the 4 continued to huddle together as they laid down in the vents. The sound of the air conditioner vibrated against the metal around them as it let out a slight humming sound in the rest of the building. Chica blinked.

"D-Do you think it's clear?"

"Only one way ta' find out," Foxy said before carefully tracing his hook along the edge of the air shaft in order to loosen its connection on the hinges. Once he got a grip, he then carefully removed it as by lightly pushing it off as he lowered it to the ground. The sound of it barely clanking against the tile echoed down the silent hall as the fox poked his metal head out from the vent in order to look around.

"You see anything?" Bonnie asked in a low tone behind him, trying to peek from behind his shoulder. The pirate shook his head; still looking around.

"No...Th' Coast seems to be clear..."

"Well then get going!" Freddy urged, sounding a bit annoyed. Foxy rolled his eyes before cautiously pulling himself out from the vent as he stood and leaned against the wall. Bonnie looked around for himself before stepping out; tripping over the air shaft while doing so, which let out a hell of a lot of noise.

"BONNIE!" Chica scolded from behind him, giving the bunny a glare. "You're supposed to be quiet!"

"Will both of you hush down!?" Freddy asked as he gave them a glare. "_He_ can be here any minute and both of you bickering isn't going to help!"

They all blinked as they turned to their leader; clearly surprised at his sudden outburst. Freddy rubbed his metal temples in annoyance.

"Look, I know I'm not usually this bossy, but if _he_ finds us standing out here in the open, we're scrap metal. And I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't want my limbs thrown around the building."

"He's right," Foxy said, eying the corners of the hallway. "Lad can be anywhere 'ere...we'd be best movin' if we want ta' stay alive."

"Why couldn't we have stayed in the vents, then?" Chica asked as she got out; looking at her friends.

"He knows his way around the vents," Freddy replied as he placed the shaft back on its hinges. "I think we're better off running than crawling."

"So let's get to it, then," Bonnie said as he started to make his way down the hallway. Freddy stopped him.

"We can't just walk around the building, Bonnie. He'll find us."

"Well then what else are we supposed to do!?" The animatronic asked as he threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"We do what we planned," Freddy said as he clutched at his top hat. "Lay down low and out of his attention until we're able to reach the security office."

"Why do we need to reach the security office?" Chica asked.

"So we can find the instructions on how to shut him down," Freddy explained. "Apparently there's a certain code you have to use to do it. The way he is programmed is very different than how we are. He has more than one setting and you can't just switch it on or off..."

"How are we going to be able to reach the office?" Bonnie asked; his eyes widening. "He's clearly going to find us!"

"That's why I have a plan." He grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **

Okay, let me explain what's going on.

This is more like a starter for a story for any other FNAF writers that are interested.

The backstory on this is that the animatronics have to hide from the FNAF 3 animatronic (Springtrap, Golden Bonnie, any name you wish) in order to prevent from their limbs being ripped off from their endoskeleton. The FNAF 3 animatronic is very violent and aggressive in this and is to the point where he'll rip any of the animatronics apart within sight. Their goal is to be able to shut him down by being able to find the paper with the instructions Mr. Fazbear left in the office.

You may have questions like: But what about the guard? How are they going to shut him down? How are they going to be able to find the instructions? What happens after they manage to shut him down?

I didn't want to overthink this so I just decided to make it like a starter. Any writer can copy and paste what I have and continue the rest on their own with whatever they wish to add. Extend your creativity and see if you can make this beginning into something intriguing.

If you do make this into a story of your own, you can give me a link to it and I'll add it onto here. I'll be sure to say you wrote it and have it looking like the exact original.

Have fun!


End file.
